Bookofaberoth Wiki talk:Community Portal
Hey guys this is a place for discussing anything related to the wiki. Just leave a message below if you have anything to say. Manofthenight 06:50, June 29, 2012 (UTC) Issue of capitalization and plurality Hey, I started doing a revision of all pages in Category:Items and I realised I am not sure about which/when names should be capitalized. There seem to be three styles here: #the very first mention of the described entity is capitalized, but all further ones are not, #every mention of the entity is capitalized, #no mention of the entity is capitalized (which seems to be most in line with how it is in the game). So, should we: *pick one of these styles and apply it indiscriminately, *make a capitalization convention based on the properties of the entity (say, capitalize only names of equipment - Knife, Club, Amulet of _ - and bosses - Master Alchemist, White Wolf), *leave it as it is, ie. free-for-all. Also, when it comes to non-boss monsters, should we: *open with "Foos are..." and use plural form (see: Orc, Thief), *or open with "The Foo is..." and use singular form (see: Alchemist, Disciple). (I hope I'm not being too pedantic.) Cheers, Yknaar (talk) 20:12, January 24, 2014 (UTC) RE: Issue of capitalization(...) Okay, since there doesn't seem to be much of a response, I think I'll be going with *no capitalization for items, *plural form for mobs. Cheers, Yknaar (talk) 19:28, February 1, 2014 (UTC) Item Icons Something silly that irritates me a bit is seeing screenshots that were taken in game on a black background, the background is removed, and the black outline of the item is erased with it. For some icons, this can end up making a big difference. No offense to anyone who has done this, it's just a tip. Be sure to screenshot the item in your inventory on a non-black background. See: Werewolf Tuft Thanks! Balfourr (talk) 08:07, April 16, 2014 (UTC) Temporary Scrolls need more tiding Hey. I've went through all scroll pages adding tier & school info (and putting quotation mark inside italics - I hope that part shouldn't be undone), and I've noticed that there are several issues with these pages that need to be solved but I didn't notice until about halfway through the edit and won't be able to fix due to RL obligations: *about half of the links to Magerlin's firewood quest is this: "Magerlin's firewood quest", instead of this: "Magerlin's firewood quest, *about 1/3 of pages has redundant information like "scrolls can be stored in Thin Books" and "you can't cast when you can't talk", *and Scroll of Protect page is practically empty. Cheers, Yknaar (talk) 10:54, April 26, 2014 (UTC) Good work. Regarding links to Magerlin's quest, the former option seems preferable. Redundancy is not bad, it should just be consistent. Lastly, there is no Scroll of Protect item. Are you looking for Scroll of Protection? -- 19:43, April 26, 2014 (UTC) Reuploading Images Maybe nobody else does this so doesn't notice it, but I just want to put it out there. Sometimes when I reupload images (for example, somebody had uploaded a screenshot of a scroll of blinding light with exclamation mark, so I reuploaded it without) they tend to take a random amount of time to actually update in the wiki. My most recent upload seems to be taking longer than usual to update, and in the meantime a blurry version of the old image is left behind. Just an inconvenience. It should change eventually. Don't worry if this ever happens to you, just be patient. Balfourr (talk) 12:45, May 8, 2014 (UTC) I posted on the photos page a screenshot of just a lag that every newbie to aberoth should know about. I cant take off the screenshot and replace the header. Thehumblehedgie (talk) 12:14, January 25, 2016 (UTC) Hedgie ideas 1-idea more wands:hey i have the idea of more variation of wands like wand of knockback,resurrect(instant kill undead enemies,healing for the others),loot,powering(good for teams),blind,etc if you don't understand the use of some wands i make some draws in paint if you have your own idea add it to this publication a jungle zone connected to rocky plains,new bosses,a tamming skill(level up for every pet you get), farming plants and items,a npc who's live in the jungle and gives you the tamming skill and farm bag